


Prey

by Takasuart



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, UtsuTaka, short fanfic, watch/read Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takasuart/pseuds/Takasuart
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke/Utsuro
Kudos: 1





	Prey

_If I could only get my hands on you and break you..._

You may not have the physical strength to beat me, but the real danger is your soul.

A soul full of light and hope ... just like Shouyo's when he was among his beloved disciples. It's as if he forgot the color of his path so far... how bloody and full of darkness it is. Pretty much as if he forgot about me. 

_Like I was ever going to let him do that..._

Shouyo is nothing more than my temporary weakness. Something imperfect... after all, I am the doom of mortals from the beginning. However, surprisingly, despite all the difficulties, he managed to convey a part of his light to the students. Light, which can grow stronger over time or go out at the slightest movement of the wings. 

When it would seem that I have already seen everything in this hypocritical world, life can still surprise. I can't predict how strong this light will become, but there is certainly much I can do to weaken it.

_If only I could have you within reach of my wings and see how persistent this light can be..._

You are so similar to him... to my weakness, which I had planned to get rid of for so long. You may even be my punishment for all these lives taken. So young and naive... no matter how lofty your ideals are, no matter how many people you manage to gather, your sword will not reach me. Neither you nor any other disciple. But be still... the world will soon teach you that. Who knows, maybe even more effectively than Shouyo would?

Regardless of what you think and how stubbornly you stick to it, your soul is full of light. Even if you consider yourself a beast that brings destruction to this world, if I have a conscience and the ability to feel guilty, I would only want to have as many corpses behind me as you do. Maybe then there would be a shadow of a chance of salvation... after all, you are just taking the first steps on this bloody, dark path, and for me it's the only way I remember. How disappointed would Shouyo be if he found out that one of his lights started to wander...?

However, I don't own any of these things. There is nothing around me… just emptiness…That's why the very thought of you dissipating it makes the blood flow faster in my veins. How could something imperfect create perfection?

_If only I could have you only for myself, and believe me - soon I will ..._

Even after death, Shouyo tries to lecture. Certainly about how you can't ignore a faint but stubborn light ... how many times has he tried to fight me, remove me into the shadow of oblivion? This time, however, I won't let my guard down so easily. Better not to make the same mistake twice.

Have you forgotten that where there is light, there is also darkness? No matter what you do, I'll always be there. There will always be an emptiness that absorbs everything in its path.

I will gladly accept the challenge of light. I will watch it gradually fade out after each fall. A little competition won't hurt in this uninterrupted series of madness.

_After all, sometimes crows can hunt butterflies ..._


End file.
